NEI intramural is moving forward in three main areas of development: (1) genetics; (2) neuroscience; and (3) translational and clinical research. To carry out these programs we have had to renovate and design new space to fit our needs. Over the past year, NEI has obtained and renovated laboratory space in Building 49 (rooms 2D59 through 2D60C), removing walls and updating utilities for a new testing facility. This involved a total of 1064 square feet. This was for a new tenure track investigator hire, Dr. Bevil Conway and was commission in May of 2017.